Avatar the last airbender:Hershey style
by No pename
Summary: The avatar has disappeared for many centuries,but now he will return with friends,enemys,and many challenges along the quest to defeat the fire nation.


Avatar The Last Airbender:Hershey Style By:Dark Hershey 

Yo!Hershey here in my fifth fanfiction!This is my first avatar fic.I am so happy!(pulls out tissue to dry tears of joy)Well,on with the show...Um,fic.

Disclaimer:I do not own avatar.

Here is the info box for the story:

Summary:The avatar has disappeared for many centeries,but now he will return with friends,enemys,and many challenges along the quest to stop the fire nation.

Characters:The avatar crew!You all know them no need to explain how they are.  
Dark Hershey:Oh yea i'm in my own fic!I will de playing Yuki.I am tall have dark black/brown hair and am wearing an outfit like Katara excert it has white and a light blue.I am very smart and am one of the only three water benders in the whole south pole.

Starburst:Yea!I'm here too!I'll be playing Mei.I'm short have dark black hair and smart and I am wearing a outfit simmailar to Katara also except it is a dark blue with gray outfit.I am also a water bender,but I am also something else.  
Chezzy A.K.A Sugar Daddy:Ohhh!Yea!In the fic!I'll be playing Juan.I am the general of the fire nation army and will conquer all!I am tall have brown short hair and am wearing a fire nation uniform.I can be smart,but I am clueless sometimes.

Black Licorish:Whatever.I'm playing Rocky the earth nation general.I'm short have dark black hair,Kinda smart,but most of the time clueless.I am wearing a earth kingdom uniform.Oh,I also act all ganster.

(Insert nick name here)Well,my friend wanted to be part of this fanfic at the last minute so she is going to play Toph because she didn't want to be the north pole princess,fire sage,a healer or join the Earth nation.It's hard to tell toph from my friend.It's confusing I know that's what I told her.The reader is going to think Toph is Toph and not know it's her,but Toph is her.Sorry if it confusing.

Well,I think that's it on with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx Begginng:The four nations were peaceful intill one day the fire nation began their attack.The avatar master of all four elements.Master of air,water,earth and fire disapeared when the people needed him them most.The war raged on for almost a century and the fire nation was close to victiory,but Katara and a few others still had hope the avatar will return.

It was another peaceful day at the southern water tribe.They thought it was going to be another normal day here,but today was special something great was about to happen.

Katara and her to best friends Mei and Yuki were fishing in the frozen waters of the south pole.Katara,Mei,and Yuki were best friends since they were young.They were the only water benders in the whole south pole.Their parents were off in the war so they were never here to help them.Katara's parent's left her and her brother sooka to protect and lead the tribe.(Go to info box)  
"Why couldn't Sokka come and help? Said Mei tring to stab a fish with the spear.

"The way he braggs about the art of fishing he should be able to come here and catch some in a flash." said Yuki.

"You know how he is."said Katara"He has to train his 'Chibi soilders'.

"Yep,said Mei and continue to fish.

"Forget this,said Yuki as she dropped the spear and use water bending to to get the fish.

"Brillant plan,said Katara as she and Mei started to water bend also and get the fish.

From out of nowwhere came ...Sokka!"What up ladies and they dropped their fish.

"SOOOOOKKKKKKAAAAAAAaa!DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT TOOK!FIX IT NOW!Yelled the three of them.

Sooka still frited was shaking and said a trembling ok.(I'm so mean to sokka.)How?

Katara rubbed her forehead and thought'why?Not more fishing'

The tree were fuming ,but cintinue to fish soaka tried to help,but he caught fish at a much slower pace.While katara was water bending sooka was poking her shoulder."Sokka what,said Katara.He didn't stop.'poke.poke.poke.poke.'

"What do you want!yelled Katara."You have done nothing since mom and dad left at least leave me alone so I can fish properly.They all stared at her.Katara didn't notice,but they did.She was so angry she started to water bend.The glacier behind them was sliced in haif and broke apart.They sceamed as a large wave of water and ice began to crash down.Waves of ice crashed down on them and when the water calm down they were soaked to the bone.

"Great,more fishing,said AYuki sarcasticly as she twisted the clothing to get the water out.

"More fishing ,what a dream come true,said Mei sarcasticly.

"I did this,said Katara in wonder.

"Next time would you keep your magic to youself,said Sokka.

"It not magic it's water bending.Water bending is an ancient art of our acestors an-

"Magic,waterbending it's the same to me,said sokka in a bored tone.

"Oi,guys look at that."said Yuki in a surprised voice.

"What?said Sokka confused.

"That! Inside the giant iceberg,said Mei as she pointed to the giant iceberg that seem to have something in the center.The object seem still at first,but then its eyes snapped open and he seem to be glowing.

It's a person! yelled Katara as she grabed Sakaa's boomerang and started to skip on the pices of ice to get to the iceberg.

"Wait for us,said Mei and Yuki at the same time.

"Come back!It could be dangerous,it might be fire nation,yelled Sokka.

"Fire nation or not it's a person and he needs help getting out of the iceberg,yelled Katara as she began to bang on the ice with the boomerang.The fifth bang did it the ice began to crack in crocked line throught the middle and beganto split apart shooting a bright light that blind them all and notified someone not to far away.

"What happened?said Yuki confused.

"I'm not sure?Are you ok Katara,Sokka asked Mei.

"Were fine,said Sokka as he stood up and dusted him self.

Katara was standing there staring at the snow hill.They saw what she saw and began to stare also.A figure was arising from a bright light for behind and his eyes seem to be glowing and he held a staff.The light quickly disepeared and the figure fell.

They ran to the fallen figure and Katara held him to see if he had injures.It was a boy wera orange and dull yellow clothes.He carried a wooded staff and had arrows on hie forehead and arms.He slowly began to wake up.They lend in.

"Come closer,...he said in a soft whisper.They came closer.

"What do you need, ask katara.

"Will you...He siad ,but didn't finsh.

"what,said katara.

"Will you go penguin sleding with me said the boy happily and seem to be recoved.  
"Ah,sure?said Katara unsure she was taken back a little by the question.

"Great!said the boy.Where am I?Who are you?

"Don't anwser!Said sokka alarmed "He might be fire nation.

They began to stare at him and he was smiling in a goofy manner and had big greenish eyes.

"Yea,sokka."said Yuki said sarcasticly."Real look of evil.He has to be fire nation with those look."

"Ok then so your not fire nation right?asked Mei.

"Nope.said the boy simply."What's wrong with fire nation people I have friends all over the world even in the fire nation."

"AHHHHHA!You must be fire nation"  
"I'm not fire nation,but I got friends in fire nation and what's so bad about them?asked the boy.

You don't know!How long were you in the iceberg?asked Mei.The boy srugged."Well,right now wre in war.The fire nation attacked the water tribe,air,and earth nations.They are almost victorius,but our brave warriors from the other nations are trying their best to stop the fire nation.The avatar disppeared about at the same time also, explained Mei.

"Really,said the boy sounding depressed as he heared these word."But I never heard of any war and I thought the nations got along great.

"Not anymore,said Katara."Well,enough about that we haven't introduced ourselves."I'm Katara.

"I'm Mei said the other girl.

"I'm Yuki,said the other girl happily.

I'm saka said the boy.

"My name is Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhccccchhhhhhhhhooooooo!The boy said and he flew about EIGHTY FEET in the air!He landed on the ground,rubbed his nose and saig Aang.They stared at him mouths opened wide Mei was the first to speak up.

"Your an air bender!said Mei in shock.

"Yep,said Aang in a bored tone.

"How I thought they were all gone?said Yuki.

"They are?asked Aang.'how long have I been gone'

"This is great!exclaimed Katara happily."You can help us in the war.

"Ok!said Aang."But first...Penguin sleding!He ran off tring to catch a peguin and slipped on ice.They chuckled and went to teach Aang the 'secret art'of peguin sleding.

--------------------Screen change-------------

A few miles away stood a general of great power looking through a broze telescope grinng happily.He wore a expensive outfit fit only for a gereral of his status.

"At last after many years I have finnaly found the avatar!"That light of power could only be the avatar,he mumbled to himself.

"Set course for the water tribe! he yelled.He was off to the water tribe,leading a army of soilders ,Juan great commander of the fire nation was sure of fully capturing the avatar.

--------------------Screen change:Autheress's notes-------------------

Yo!Hershey here!What did you think of the first chapter?Tell me in a review.REVIEWS are my energy and help me write faster!If you review you get a free virtual for my lovely reviewers.You're all great.

Love it,

Hate it,

You tell me!Review!

Here's Hershey signing out.Thank you!Ja ne!


End file.
